


jealousy with a chance of misunderstandings

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Бак сталкивается со своим бывшим парнем на вечеринке у Хен, и это приводит к неожиданным последствиям
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 9





	jealousy with a chance of misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy With A Chance of Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426169) by [autumnchills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnchills/pseuds/autumnchills). 



> кейси существует на самом деле, его показывали в серии 2x9 «hen begins»  
> он пожарный, он гей, он упоминал, что бросил парня и нашёл нового  
> в фантазиях автора, новым парнем был бак

Бак никогда не стеснялся своей ориентации и не скрывал её.

Команда знает и об одноразовых интрижках, и о серьёзных отношениях Бака. Но так получилось, что они знают только о серьёзных гетеросексуальных отношениях. Дело в том, что предыдущие отношения Бака закончились до его присоединения к 118, после этого он только развлекался ни к чему не обязывающими знакомствами, а потом появилась Эбби. И Баку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после разрыва с ней. Так что у него просто не было возможности рассказать об этом.

Ко всему прочему, Бак понимает, окружающие по-разному относятся к мужчинам, любящим мужчин, и иногда проще вообще не говорить об этом, чем каждый раз тратить время, напоминая коллегам, что он не оценивает их задницы в раздевалке. Бак отлично помнит истории своего бывшего про то, как команда относилась к нему изначально.

Поэтому в разговорах о бывших Бак упоминает в основном девушек, а когда говорит о парнях, то делает это осторожно, не уточняя пол. И это не его вина, если все предполагают, что Кейси или Алекс – девушки.

Правда обнаруживается на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Хен.

Бак не знает почему, но он никогда не думал, что у Хен так много друзей за пределами команды и их семей. Это приятный сюрприз, но с другой стороны он немного нервничает в окружении такого большого количества незнакомцев. Но Мэдди с ним, и после приветствия и поздравления именинницы, они ищут в толпе знакомых, чтобы к ним присоединится. Бак успокаивается, когда замечает Афину и остальных членов команды рядом с ней.

«Привет!» – Бак здоровается, подходя ближе. – «Вы, ребята, знали, что Хен знает так много людей?» – Эдди просто пожимает плечами, Бобби слегка наклоняет голову, улыбаясь, а Чимни просто игнорирует его, приветствуя Мэдди.

«Звучит довольно грубо», – отвечает капитан.

«Эй, нет, я определенно не имел этого в виду», – начинает Бак, но его прерывает смех Бобби.

«Я шучу, Бак. Тут действительно много людей, о которых Хен никогда не рассказывала. Я тоже удивлен».

«Честно говоря», – вставляет Афина, – «со многими Хен познакомилась через меня или Карен».

«Хочешь сказать, у тебя есть друзья, о которых я не знаю?» – с сомнением спрашивает Бобби.

Бак смеётся и собирается узнать у Эдди, где тот взял себе пива, когда в его поле зрения появляется рука, протягивающая бутылку.

«Не хочешь выпить?» – все коллективно поворачиваются, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину за спиной Бака. Сам Бак не верит своим глазам.

«Кейси?» – удивленно переспрашивает Бак.

«Привет, Эван», – мужчина улыбается ему в ответ и снова предлагает бутылку. Бак с благодарностью принимает её и затем обнимает Кейси. Вся группа растерянно переглядывается. Афина же стоит, приоткрыв рот в неверии, когда Кейси тянется к ней, чтобы тоже обнять.

«Эван», – медленно повторяет она, обращаясь не к Баку, а к Кейси. Мужчина кивает в ответ. – «Это и есть _твой_ Эван?»

« _Твой_?» – резко вклинивается Эдди. Никто не обращает на него особого внимания, но все они, кажется, задаются этим же вопросом.

Мужчина – Кейси, как они теперь знают – усмехается Афине и снова кивает.

«Я должна рассказать Хен!» – она тут же разворачивается и быстро уходит в направлении, где последний раз видела именинницу, оставляя шокированную команду позади.

«Эван, расскажи, как у тебя дела?» – Кейси снова обращается к Баку.

Эдди шёпотом переспрашивает у команды: « _Эван_?». Но Бобби и Мэдди дико увлечены наблюдением за Кейси. Чимни же смотрит только на Эдди, который смотрит на Бака. Бедный парень выглядит так, будто его мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

«Я в порядке», – отвечает Бак. – «Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но я действительно пошёл в академию. И уже некоторое время работаю пожарным». 

«Ты серьёзно?» – Кейси дружески ударяет его по плечу, а Бак просто смеется.

«Итак», – откашливается Эдди, - «ты собираешься представить нас, _Эван_?» – Бак не упускает интонацию, но у него слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

«Простите, ребята» – быстро произносит Бак, а затем приобнимает Кейси за плечи, втягивая в круг своей команды. – «Это Кейси, он работает в 115. И он мой бывший».

Глаза окружающих, включая Мэдди, в ту же секунду становятся немного больше.

«И хотя у слова «бывший» негативный подтекст, мы расстались, сохранив хорошие отношения и полное взаимопонимание», – добавляет Кейси.

Мэдди первой приходит в себя и протягивает руку для пожатия.

«Что ж, приятно познакомиться», – улыбается она Кейси. – «Я Мэдди, сестра Бака».

Они жмут друг другу руки, но никто больше не получает такого шанса, потому что в этот момент возвращается Афина, под руку со спешащей Хен. Обе женщины радостно усмехаются.

«Кейси!» – Хен практически кричит, – «Боже мой! Это и есть твой Эван? _Тот самый_ Эван??» 

« _Тот самый_ Эван?» – спрашивает Эдди, опять оставшись неуслышанным.

«Ага», – смеётся Кейси.

«Ладно, мы определённо чего-то не понимаем», – вмешивается Бобби. – «Кейси – бывший парень Бака, так? А Бак – это _тот самый_ Эван, что бы это не значило. Кто-нибудь хочет объяснить?»

Осознание проявляется на лице Хен, и она поворачивается к Баку, мягко ловя его взгляд.

«Ох», – медленно начинает она, – «Бак, милый, ты… ты не рассказывал нам».

Кейси тоже начинает понимать, что к чему. Он переводит взгляд с Бака на его друзей и обратно. Теперь их первоначальные реакции на то, что Кейси – бывший Бака, обретают больший смысл.

«Мне очень жаль», – он быстро извиняется. – «Я не знал об этом и не должен был предполагать».

Бак сглатывает ком в горле и качает головой.

«Нет, всё в порядке. Я о том, что не пытался скрывать свою ориентацию», – объясняет Бак. – «Просто раньше это было не важно».

«В смысле «не важно»? Ты любишь парней и это не важно?» – практически выплёвывает Эдди.

Все резко оборачиваются к нему, и Эдди понимает, что его слова прозвучали не так, как должны были, судя по их лицам. Чим единственный, кто не выглядит так, будто готов разорвать Эдди на мелкие кусочки.

Но именно выражение лица Бака добивает его. Ноющая боль поселяется в груди от осознания, что хотел Эдди этого, или нет, он только что сильно ранил своего лучшего друга.

«Это не…», – он пытается поправить свои слова.

«Не что?» – Хен прерывает его, склонив голову на бок и прищурив глаза.

«Знаете что? Я просто отойду на минуту», – произносит Бак, указывая через плечо.

Эдди снова пытается что-то сказать, но Бобби смотрит на него с разочарованием и качает головой. 

«Если у тебя есть проблемы, ты можешь обсудить их со мной позже», – продолжает Бак, обида слышится в его голосе. 

Когда Бак уходит, никто не пытается его остановить, но Кейси молча следует за ним. Мэдди выглядит так, будто хочет присоединиться к ним, но её останавливает Чим.

«Не хочешь объяснить своё поведение?» – спрашивает Мэдди, скрещивая руки на груди, её внешний вид словно говорит «не испытывай моё терпение».

«Хочу», – отвечает Эдди. – «И вы, ребята, должны были позволить мне это сделать пару секунд назад, потому что теперь Бак думает, что у меня с этим проблемы», – со стоном заканчивает он. 

«А у тебя их нет?» – сомневается Бобби, – «Потому что твоё поведение говорит об обратном и мы не собираемся позволять этому вылиться в скандал прямо сейчас».

«Боже мой!» – Чимни не выдерживает и смеётся, прерывая этот разговор. – «Ребят, вы вообще не понимаете, что происходит, да?»

Эдди закрывает лицо рукой и что-то неразборчиво бормочет. Остальные заинтригованно смотрят на Чима.

«А ты, значит, понимаешь, что происходит?» – спорит Хен.

«Я не понимаю, как вы этого не заметили», – улыбается Чим. Он смотрит на Мэдди, но она выглядит такой же растерянной, как и остальные. – «Но особенно я не понимаю, как ты могла этого не заметить», – обращается он к Хен, – «видимо, твой гей-радар сломан».

«Бак всегда говорил только о женщинах», – медленно отвечает Хен.

«Это правда», – добавляет Мэдди. – «До Эбби были Алекс, Дэвин, Кейс…», – резко замолкает она. Остальные постепенно тоже понимают. – «Это всё нейтральные имена!» – с удивлением выдыхает Мэдди. – «Так много вещей обретают больше смысла сейчас».

Все одобрительно кивают.

«Но я сейчас говорил не о Баке», – уточняет Чимни. – «Я имел в виду Эдди».

Эдди царапает свой подбородок и мечтает находиться где угодно, но только не здесь. С другой стороны он хочет всё, наконец, объяснить.

«Эдди, ты…», – начинает Хен.

«Бисексуален», – заканчивает Эдди. – «Да».

Все ненадолго замирают. Хен всегда старалась избегать необоснованных предположений, зная, как они могут навредить, но это удивительно даже для неё.

«Тогда почему ты так отреагировал на слова Бака?» – Афина озвучивает то, о чём думает каждый из них.

«Вы все слепые», – заявляет Чим. – «Очевидно же, что Эдди нравится Бак, и теперь он знает, что у него есть шанс. Но он не знал, что этот шанс всегда у него был».

«А ты просто знаешь, что все вокруг чувствуют?» – спрашивает Хен.

«Нет», – признает Чим, подняв вверх руки.– «Я понятия не имел про Бака».

Эдди тяжело вздыхает и делает большой глоток пива.

«Ага», – кивает Мэдди, глядя на Эдди. – «Нам всем просто необходимо выпить».

***

Объяснившись с командой, Эдди отправляется на поиски Бака. Это не занимает много времени, Бак обнаруживается около кухни, он беседует в компании Кейси и его друзей.

Наблюдая за Баком, Эдди думает, как к нему подойти. Кейси вдруг поднимает взгляд и обводит им помещение, замечая Эдди. Его лицо мрачнеет, он наклоняется к Баку и что-то шепчет ему, кивая головой в сторону Эдди.

Чёрт.

Эдди разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Бак уже приближается к нему.

Прежде чем Эдди успевает что-либо сказать, Бак хватает его за рукав рубашки и тащит в ближайшую свободную комнату. Бак не отпускает его, пока не захлопывает дверь, и Эдди спотыкается.

«Окей, Диаз, в чём твоя проблема?» – требует Бак, тыкая пальцем в грудь Эдди. – «Если это связано с тем, что мне нравятся парни, то у меня для тебя сюрприз».

Эдди быстро качает головой.

«Нет», – уверяет он Бака. – «У меня точно нет с этим проблем».

Плечи Бака слегка опускаются, он весь немного расслабляется. Но Эдди видит, что он всё ещё напряжен.

«Тогда что это вообще было?»

Эдди пожимает плечами.

«В основном я был шокирован. Я думал, что ты гетеросексуален. Ты просто перевернул весь мой взгляд на нашу дружбу».

Бак заметно отшатывается после этих слов.

«Я всё тот же человек», – шепчет он. – «Я бы никогда не позволил себе нежелательных ухаживаний».

«Это…», – разочарованно стонет Эдди. – «Проблема совсем не в этом, Бак».

«Тогда в чём?» – хмурится Бак в непонимании.

Эдди глубоко вздыхает и пересекает комнату. Он чувствует, как Бак наблюдает за ним. Он не хотел рассказывать Баку вот так, но если и есть какой-то другой способ объяснить своё поведение ранее, Эдди не может его придумать.

Эдди замирает, всё ещё ощущая на себе взгляд Бака. Затем одним плавным движением он оборачивается к Баку, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. От неожиданности Бак отступает на шаг и врезается спиной в стену, но не отталкивает Эдди. 

Рука Эдди оказывается на груди Бака, и он чувствует, как быстро бьётся сердце парня.

«Ты мне нравишься», – шепчет Эдди. Сердцебиение Бака под его рукой практически замирает, но Эдди продолжает. – «Уже довольно долго. Но я никогда не предпринимал попыток, потому что не думал, что тебе нравятся парни». 

Эдди слышит дрожащее дыхание Бака, они стоят так близко, что он даже может ощутить мягкие вздохи на своей щеке.

«Я не знал, есть ли у меня шанс», – добавляет Эдди.

Он ждёт ответа, но Бак молчит. Эдди чувствует, как колотится его собственное сердце.

«Ну же, чувак. Ответь мне. Скажи мне, чтобы я отвалил, или скажи есть ли у меня…»

«Шанс?» – Бак заканчивает вместе с ним. Эдди медленно кивает, опуская глаза на свою руку, всё ещё лежащую на груди Бака, не в состоянии встретить его взгляд.

Мягкий смех Бака звучит в его ушах и Эдди поднимает голову.

«Да», – выдыхает Бак, – «Эдди, у тебя есть шанс».

Эдди вздыхает с облегчением, а затем тоже смеётся.

«Мы идиоты», – комментирует он.

«Определённо», – соглашается Бак.

«Могу ли я поцеловать тебя сейчас?» – спрашивает Эдди.

«Определённо».


End file.
